Masatsugu Tachibana
Summary Masatsugu Tachibana is an amnesiac Japanese high school student who lacks any memories from two years ago. Just as Imperial Japan is invaded by the British Empire, Masatsugu is contacted by the Imperial Princess Shiori Fujinomiya, who reveals he's a Resurrectee, a past hero called into the modern era. Shiori recruits him to be her general and to help her take control of Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Masatsugu Tachibana Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was brought back two years before the start of the series) Classification: Human, Chevalier, Resurrectee Powers and Abilities: Peak human condition, can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired, expert sword user, expert martial artist, master tactician and general, can summon Legions, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), minor resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Able to easily defeat 7-8 thugs on his own and fight expert martial artists, the vitality and physical abilities of Chevaliers are much higher than ordinary people) | Building level (Capable of fighting Legions) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Can lift a Legion, which weighs dozens of tons) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Building level (Can trade blows with Legions and other Resurrectees using the same technique) Stamina: High, can summon and feed hundreds of Legions for a long fight Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Izumi-no-Kami Kanesada Intelligence: Expert and ruthless warrior and genius tactician, has managed to fight and defeat superior forces on multiple occasions Weaknesses: Has to replenish ectoplasmic fluid to manifest his Legions, due to his amnesia he cannot recover ectoplasmic fluid on his own nor he can manifest his full Chevalier Strength Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Masatsugu can summon Legions to do his bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Masatsugu's Legions are a red-purple variant of the usual blue Japanese Kamuys, known as the Kanesadas due to one of his Feats of Arms. Since Masatsugu doesn't know his previous name as a Resurrectee, he cannot access his full Chevalier Strength, and thus, he doesn't have the 1000 or more Legions Resurrectees normally have. The maximum he has managed to summon so far at once is 722 Legions. **'Body Summoning:' Resurrectees are able to summon a Legion onto their body, which surrounds them in the phantom image of a Legion. This gives them the same level of strength of an actual Legion, allowing them to fight Legions head-on. They can also use this to boost the speed of a flying summon to the speeds displayed by Legions. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Izumi-no-Kami Kanesada:' An Appellation (A name, title or object symbolizing a Feat of Arms, allowing a Chevalier to summon Legions) given to Masatsugu by Princess Shiori and what he uses to summon his Legions (While Resurrectees can use their own name as their Appellation, Masatsugu does not know his previous name). The sword of Toshizō Hijikata, the merciless Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi that became a famous hero by defending Hokkaidō from the invading Meiji administration. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Gankouken:' By using Izumi-no-Kami Kanesada' Feat of Arms Masatsugu can bestow a katana (by transforming their bayonet rifle) and Tennen Rishin Style swordsmanship upon any or all of the Legions under his command, also recreating the Shinsengumi's "infantry tactics" as taught by Toshizō Hijikata. This swordsmanship is both precise and merciless, and the users can even block arrows using their swords. **'Ectoplasmic Blood Steal:' Masatsugu's first Feat of Arms, it allows him to steal ectoplasmic fluid from those who have it to replenish his own through intimate physical contact. This Feat is based on the fact that on his previous life, Masatsugu and his troops usually lacked sufficient food and supplies. Thus, they became efficient at plundering food and water, even drinking the blood of their own horses at times of emergency. **'Two-headed Dog:' Masatsugu's second Feat of Arms, which due to its unique nature (Belonging to him and his deep friend in his past life) is shared between him and the person he takes as his comrade-in-arms, sworn in blood. Masatsugu chose his fellow Chevalier and ally Rikka Akigase for this role. When they use this Feat of Arms his current ally can borrow the main troops of his past ally: any or all their Legions can switch their weapon for a small yellowish brown bow as if made of hard timber. These bows shoot arrows made of blue light that boast incredible accuracy and power. Key: Base | Body Summoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8